


Collarbones

by kristaooox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), X1 (Band), X1 (Korea Band), X1 - Fandom, 엑스원 | X1
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, ah i love them, bc someone just said it's fluffy idk tho, gyulcat, non-au, 결캣
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristaooox/pseuds/kristaooox
Summary: Wooseok has a thing on Hangyul's collarbones.





	Collarbones

In Love Shot team, Hangyul competed to be the center and made a statement that he had beautiful collarbones. Wooseok, unbeknownst even to himself, started to pay attention to that particular part of Hangyul's body, a lot.

It was innocent enough in the beginning. Whenever Wooseok found that Hangyul and him were in the same room, he would take a glimpsed every few minutes and then, so swift and natural enough for no one to notice (even himself).

The next evalution, they chose different positions so it was hard for them to meet, even by chance. Wooseok felt, for a little, something was missing; but the packed schedule made those thoughts fainted without giving enough time for Wooseok to think what was missing.

The concept evaluation came around, and again they were not in the same team due to the different images people perceived them as. Though, as the time of preparation was longer and also the decreasing number of trainees surviving, Wooseok found Hangyul in the same room as his a few more times. That unknown habit of Wooseok resurfaced, now increasing in intensity judging by the act of Wooseok actually moved - either his head or his way of sitting - to take a better look at the shape of those sharp collarbones under Hangyul's shirt.

Then came the rehearsal for Concept Evaluation stage. His team performed first and Hangyul's went last.

The intro of 'Move' played, Hangyul slowly walked to the center, doing... that gesture. The damned gesture that's still haunting Wooseok's mind to this day.

That night, if someone were to ask, Wooseok couldn't be sure if the thoughts that bugging his mind and made him struggled to sleep was more of the nervousness of their performance the next day or the enchanting sight that he just saw at the rehearsal and would see again tomorrow on stage.

The next day, except when Wooseok was performing, his eyes and mind were mostly focused on Hangyul's collarbones, wanting to see more of the sight that's been filling up his mind lately. But, it's Wooseok we're talking about - always, he did it as swiftly and as naturally for no one to notice. (Fortunately though, at least, Wooseok himself had noticed.)

The last evalution, Debut Evaluation, had come and Wooseok found himself finally in the same team as Hangyul. Wooseok did his usual 'habit' (now, conciously) during the whole preparation. One thing that differed from before, though, Wooseok sometimes found Hangyul glanced back at him. But, as the anxiety over the last elimination and debut line up getting closer, Wooseok didn't think much of it. Neither said anything.

(Same thing happened with Hangyul's Boyness stage the way it did things to Wooseok, even much more. The latter brushed it off, tried to bury it under the excitement of debuting, was his excuse.

When Hangyul's name was called to be in the debut line up, Wooseok's heart was instantly filled with joy that he ran straightaway from his standing place at the front to Hangyul's side at the last row. Hangyul was still in shock, not believing his name was called; others, including Wooseok, reassured him that yes, you're debuting.

 _They're debuting together_ , Wooseok thought.)

"Hyung!"

  
"Wooseokie-hyung!"

The voice stopped Wooseok's train of thoughts and called him back to reality. He looked up, and found Hangyul bending over to him.

Wooseok had been sitting against the wall at the room they just had their surprise Vlive, one where they played a game to decide the seating arrangement for their bus. The others had scattered to other rooms, he now realized, Hangyul and him were the only ones left.

"Do you like it that much?" Hangyul asked.

Wooseok didn't know what Hangyul meant, so he asked back. "What?"

"My collarbones. You've been staring at your phone for like ten minutes without moving. I got curious and went over to see what you were looking."

Wooseok instantly looked at his phone, realizing he was staring at the group photo they just took, the one where Wooseok was holding the camera.

It was zoomed in to Hangyul, who was exposing a _lot_ of his collarbone in the photo.

Wooseok suddenly felt embarrassed, and was about to burst out some defence but Hangyul cut him off.

"I've known about it. Ever since I talked about my beautiful collarbones back then when we were doing Love Shot, you've been giving me... glances. This just confirmed it."

Wooseok was still thinking to come up with a reason that could get him away of this, but then decided there was none.

(There was, but Wooseok chose to ignore.)

"....I didn't think you would notice," Wooseok then said, "You're not the type to pay attention to these things, after all."

"Well, you're right about that, I guess. But," Hangyul paused, "I pay attention to the things I like, you know."

Wooseok stared at him, "What?"

"I pay attention to someone I like," Hangyul continued. "So, I'd like it more if my collarbones aren't the only things you like about me, hyung."

Hangyul then left the room, leaving Wooseok by himself.

 _No, they're not the only things_ , Wooseok thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh that's it.
> 
> I was rewatching every IDEM fancam of Hangyul then continue to his focus came of Love Shot from Mnet and just thought of it lmao.
> 
> Written at 2am + 7am (because I fell asleep) so please excuse me if there's a mistake.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ps. If anyone doesn't know the group picture mentioned, here! pic.twitter.com/QfKiPUnkF8  
> Also, 'damned Hangyul gesture' https://youtu.be/vyi1ZwmFezw


End file.
